


Dog Walker

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Public Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: AN: I don’t have a good summary for this. We all know this is just an excuse for me to write more underage bestiality because I’m a fucking heathen.Sam is a horny middle-school student and he likes dogs.There.





	Dog Walker

Dog walking was one of the easiest ways to make a little extra money. No matter where they ended up, Sam could always find someone with a dog. When he came knocking on their door all sweet and shy, no one could ever turn him away.

Sam loved feeling like he could help out the way Dean did. Dean was always taking small jobs to make sure they had enough food while Sam stayed behind to read his books. It wasn’t fair. So whenever he could, he would do some dog walking. But it wasn’t just an innocent job fit for a middle-schooler.

Sam might have had another motive. Might have, because he still struggled to admit it to himself. He just couldn’t seem to stop.

After they had settled in a new town, Sam went out right away and found the nearest park. He approached all the dog owners he could find and gave them his most charming smile. He walked away with three addresses in his pocket feeling a bit smug. Dean commented on his brother’s smile when he returned, but his big brother just assumed Sam was happy to be making money. In reality, Sam’s cock was hard under the pillow he’d set in his lap.

The first dog was Daisy. Sam walked her up the street until he found a row of empty commercial buildings. He walked her around back. There were no cars or people parked behind the buildings and no one would be able to see him from the sidewalk. It was perfect.

Sam sat down and dug through his bookbag. Inside, he found a jar of peanut butter. Daisy wagged her tail and pressed her nose against Sam’s hands in excitement. The boy laughed and struggled to open the lid with the impatient dog worrying him. He scooped out some peanut butter with his fingers and let Daisy lick it away. Sam’s cock started to fill.

He reached back into the jar and this time smeared a bit of peanut butter on his cheek. Daisy stepped between his legs to lick it off. Sam’s hand shook with excitement as he grabbed more peanut butter. He stuck some in his mouth and let it coat his tongue. He wiped peanut butter on his lips. Daisy immediately moved from his cheek to his mouth.

Sam’s eyes closed in bliss as the dog licked his lips. Her tongue pressed hungrily against his lips trying to get to the peanut butter inside. Sam parted his lips the tiniest bit. He moaned as Daisy’s tongue flicked over his own. He opened wider and let her have what she wanted. Daisy dove in. Her puppy tongue touched every corner of his mouth. Sam closed his lips just enough to suck on Daisy’s tongue. He could taste dog drool under the peanut butter now.

Sam palmed his cock through his jeans. He was so close it hurt, but he didn’t want to move and scare her away to pull himself out. In the end he didn’t have to. By the time the dog was satisfied that she’d found all the peanut butter in his mouth, he had already come in his pants.

“Such a good girl, Daisy!” Sam pet the fluffy golden dog as he praised her in a high excited voice. She wagged her tail happily.

Sam walked Daisy around a bit longer then took her back to her family. They were pleased by how happy their beloved pet was when she returned.

The next day, Sam walked Daisy again. He gave her some peanut butter just so she would continue to expect it from him, but he didn’t let her licked him too much. He was waiting for dog number two today.

Cerberus was a beautiful black rottweiler and Sam’s second dog of the day. He liked peanut butter as much as Daisy did but he was twice as pushy about it. Sam let him lick it from his fingers, then from his lips. His heart pounded as he looked around. Then he took off his shirt. He made a line of peanut butter down his chest and panted while the dog licked it off. He covered one little nipple in peanut butter. Cerberus continued to lick with enthusiasm all while making Sam moan under his tongue.

Sam put more peanut butter on his skin, this time on his stomach down to the very top of his jeans. The dog’s slobber dribbled under his waistband. Sam groaned, his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

“Such a good boy, Cerberus,” he said. “Good doggy.”

Cerberus kept licking while Sam unzipped his jeans. He carefully pulled his cock out and held it tight to his belly. His heart pounded. He smeared peanut butter on the tip of his cock. Cerberus needed no instruction. Sam almost screamed as the dog’s tongue touched his cock. Sam kept applying peanut butter until he was cumming all over over himself. Cerberus paused a moment and snorted in excitement. He went back to licking the peanut butter that was now mixed when Sam’s cum.

The boy bit his own hand to keep from screaming as his too sensitive skin was assaulted by the dog’s tongue. Cerberus seemed to like the taste of cum. He licked it up off of Sam’s fingers and stomach even when the peanut butter was gone. When Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed the dog away and stoop up. Cerberus jumped on him, looking for more, but Sam fixed his clothes before he could do anymore licking.

He praised Cerberus like he had Daisy. Then, he took the dog home. He spent the rest of the afternoon planning.

The last dog Sam was charged with was a collie called Dallas. Dallas was a gentle licker, but he too was a fan of peanut butter. Sam let him lick it off his body for a while. While Dallas was distracted, Sam started to pet his belly. Slowly, he moved his hand lower until he was nearly touching the dog’s cock. The red tip started to peek out. Sam’s cock throbbed at the sight.

He made sure Dallas was distracted with the peanut butter before he moved his hand further. Then, he touched the dog’s cock. He pet it gently with two fingers, afraid Dallas might growl at him. After a bit of rubbing, Dallas started to hump his hand. Sam moaned. He teased the dog a bit more.

When the peanut butter was gone, Sam stopped playing with the dog’s cock. He shoved his jeans down to his ankles along with his underwear. Then, he got up on his hands and knees. He checked to make sure he was still well prepared, having stretched his hole earlier in the day awaiting this moment.

“Come on, Dallas,” he tried to coax. The dog licked his fingers, looking for more peanut butter. Sam pushed him back toward his ass. “Come on. It’s all yours.”

Dallas sniffed at Sam’s ass. His cold nose pressed against his crack and he licked at the lube that was trickling from Sam’s hole. Dallas’s erection seemed to lead him in the right direction. He climbed on Sam’s back and started to hump. His cock bumped against Sam’s ass, but he struggled to find his target. Sam reach back and gently shifted the dog until his cock nudged against his hole.

Dallas’s frantic thrusting slowed as he pushed inside. Then, he was back at it full force. The tip of the dog’s cock barely brushed his prostate, but it was perfect. It was only a few seconds before Dallas’s cock grew thicker at the base. His nails scraped Sam’s sides as he tried to get his knot inside. Sam whimpered and whined. He wanted that knot more than anything. When he finally got it, Dallas immediately began to cum.

Sam’s fingers dug into the ground. He moaned as dog cum went gushing inside him. Dallas turned, trying to tie, but Sam’s ass wasn’t made for that and the dog was inexperienced so the knot popped right out.

Dog cum dripped down Sam’s legs. He caught it in his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. With his face pressed to the ground and his hand lubricated with dog cum, Sam came all over the ground.

Sam rolled onto his back as he caught his breath. His head was spinning. Dallas came over and licked his face. Sam’s sensitive skin practically vibrated.

“Good boy, Dallas.”

Sam fixed his clothes. He spent some time petting Dallas before he took him home. His hand shook a bit as he took the money offered to him by Dallas’s owner. He wondered if he smelled like sex. At least he had some time to get back home and shower before Dean came back from his own job. No one had to know a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
